Challenges
by Akirafanatic
Summary: These are many challenges to writers for CCD fics. I want to know what you guys/girls can come up with and what you would do with these ideas. No rules but have fun with it and plz let me know if you're posting!
1. Chapter 1

I'm challenging all the writers out there to try and write about these topics. I really want to read what you think happened so please tell me if you're going to post so I can read them. This will be updated if I can think of any more. (All these kind of center around Akira since he's my favorite!) There are a LOT to choose from.

How Suoh and Nokoru met Akira

What happens when Suoh and Nokoru find out Akira is Twenty Masks

Suoh and Nokoru overhear Akira yelling at someone on the phone

The three (Nokoru, Suoh and Akira) switch roles for one day (Akira as Suoh, Suoh as Nokoru and Nokoru as Akira or different way around)

The three switch bodies and must live as each other until they switch back

Suoh and Nokoru walk in on Akira arguing with Twenty Masks

The detectives get thrown into an alternate universe where Akira is a dangerous criminal and wanted in every country in the world; Suoh is always scared and weak; Nokoru is dumb, poor and always bored. Basically they meet their opposite personalities.

Suoh and Nokoru find a journal that holds Akira's **real** thoughts and they read it (Akira doesn't know they found it)

The police find out Akira is Twenty Masks and arrests him during school hours

Suoh and Nokoru enter Akira in a singing contest as a joke but still make him do it

Akira gets really mad and blows up at Suoh and Nokoru for the first time

Akira stops cooking and takes up drawing instead

A strange woman shows up and leaves her child with Suoh, Nokoru and Akira

Akira is about to go on vacation when he's kidnapped and nobody notices until months later

Suoh takes a day off and leaves Akira in charge with the responsibility of making sure Nokoru gets all his work done and is safe but Nokoru is kidnapped, Akira must save him and Suoh can never know.

Suoh and Nokoru want to know one thing. Is Akira even able to get mad? (Somewhat the same as before yet different)

The three detectives have a new mission from their parents. GET A JOB. Can they pull this off or will they finally fail to be able to solve the mistries of the real world?

The three detectives have each been given a different child to take care of for one month. They are allowed no help and if they fail to meet the requirments, they must leave the school. Who would make such a bet? Nokoru agreed to it after someone accused him of not being able to take care of a child. (Read: They tricked him into making him, Suoh and Akira babysit while they go on vacation) (They are all in high school at this point)

Crossover with PoT: Akira si visiting his mothers older sister (Rinko Echizen) and staying with them for one year. (Make up whatever reason you want to). Nokoru decided it would be fun if he and Suoh came along for the ride as well so now they are all staying with the Echizen family and are going to Seigaku High for one year with Ryoma and the regulars. What could possibly happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Unpredictable-Akira is home sick when Nokoru, Suoh and Utako travel to another dimension. Once there they must search for a way back but they must be extra careful not to meet themselves, well the ones that live in this dimension. When they first get there they find Suoh2, Nokoru2, and Utako2 only they are the complete opposite then the real ones. Just as they start to wonder where Akira2 is they cross paths with him but instead of happy cheerful Akira, this one is cold, hateful and number one on the world's most wanted list. How will they get home, and how will this unexpected trip change them?

Saying Goodbye-Suoh and Nokoru are both in junior high and this year Akira will be joining them again, or so they thought. In this adventure when Nokoru and Suoh ask Akira to take the position of treasurer again, he says no! Nokoru and Suoh try and figure out why Akira didn't take it, but can they find out before time runs out?

Forgotten Memories-After an accident in the student Council room, Nokoru, Suoh, and Akira wake up in the hospital. Suoh and Nokoru were lucky to not be hurt but what will they do when Akira wakes up and doesn't remember them?

One prank to far-Every Friday the 13th an explosion shakes CLAMPS school grounds. Can the CLAMP school detectives find out who is behind these horrible pranks, and what will they do when Akira get caught in the middle of one of the explosions?

The Fight-Suoh is known to be the top fighter in CLAMP school, but what happens when a rumor starts to spread that he's not the strongest but AKIRA is? How does Nokoru help to end it? He makes them fight to see who is stronger of course! (Though everyone knows that he is only doing it to get out of paperwork they want to see ti as well.) Teh only problem? Suoh refuses to fight Akira and Akira is aginst fighting...well, violance in general. What is going to happen to the two friends? Will this cause problems between the two or bring them closer?


	3. Not a chapter

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

/111772/63683250/1/#63698621 (sorry if it doesn't work, it didn't for me…)

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Coryza Cor

PartyPony2

Akirafanatic


End file.
